


Welcome To The Show

by CanadianHottMess



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Circus, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianHottMess/pseuds/CanadianHottMess
Summary: A trip to the circus can lead to a lot more than any one ever asked for.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They are like 19 in this.

Patricia Blum a young woman currently being dragged to the new circus that showed up in their town about a week ago by one of her closest friends. 

"Come on Patty!" The girl tugged on her arm as she tried to run. 

"What is so special about this place anyways" Patricia asked seeing the tent come into view, she hadn't really heard anything about it other than from Audra who has been at least three times in the week it's been here. 

"Patty. I told you the reason I want you to come is a secret. Now come on or we won't get good seats!" Audra tugged on her harder, this making Patty laugh a bit. 

Soon enough the pair made it to the big tent, after paying for tickets they walked in. To their luck front row seats, that was when Patty noticed her other friends walking up to them. Turning to Audra Patricia glared lightly. 

"Why didn't you tell me they were coming too?" She whispered harshly, not that she was angry just a bit upset one of her friends would lie. 

"Hey guys" Ben says with a happy wave to them. Patricia turned back to the two boys with a sweet smile, waving at them happily. 

"So why did you call us here again, this place if filthy" Eddie whined looking around not wanting to sit with everyone else. Patricia sighs wondering the same thing as Eddie. Before anyone could get any words in the house lights shut off, the tent going pitch black. Audra grabbed Eddie's arm causing him to sit down much to his protests. 

The four watching as the show started. They watched in awe as the show continues, Patricia noticed how Audra was way more invested in watching the juggler than any of the other performances. She found that a bit amusing and she would definitely be using it as teasing material later. That was until the final act came on, he had to have been their age all of them were. Dark golden curly hair that was clearly pulled back to keep it out of his face, his eyes glittered like a gem under the spotlights and the little glitter on his face, his outfit tight to his body. This body definitely caught Patricia's attention, and her friends noticed. How she leaned over a bit sitting on the edge of her seat and he hasn't even started. When he did start the other three sworn they watched Patty's jaw drop.

By the time the show ended the group stood around the grounds, just chatting with each other that was until a fifth voice broke through their conversation. 

"Did you enjoy the show?" the four turned to see the knife thrower. Now wearing some tacky shirt, his hair freed from the styling and makeup wiped away to reveal some freckles. Patty could have sworn she saw Eddie staring. 

"We did, might have to come back again" Audra spoke up for the group with a bright smile. This caused the knife thrower to smile wider. 

"Was I your favorite act?"

"It was dangerous! How could anyone enjoy that!? Almost gave me a panic attack" Eddie answered almost immediately after the boy finished his question. This made everyone including the knife thrower. 

"RICH!" a new voice called running to the group, Patricia could recognize him instantly. The final act, but now he was done down and looked like a normal boy. Rich threw his arm around his friend with a smile.

"Hey Stan, I was just talking to our fans" He said with a smile and gesturing to Patricia, Audra, Eddie, and Ben. Stan nodded slightly.

"Richie you know if we are late for post show meetings it won't end well" Stan said in a hushed voice, yet Patty picked it up and frowned softly. 

"If you two need to go I'll drag my friends away" Patricia spoke up with a smile to which Stan returned. 

"Sorry to cut the meet and greet short but duty calls. See you later?" Richie says with a wink, Stan rolling his eyes before pulling him away. Patricia doing the same with her friends. 

"Eds you were totally checking out Richie I think his name was? The knife thrower" Audra comments as they walked.

"Well you were staring at the juggler. I don't think you even blinked" Eddie argued back with a huff. 

"Why do you think I've been so many times?" She says with a shrug. Patricia giggled softly at this and that made her friends look at her. 

"And Patty here couldn't take her eyes off of the contortionist." Audra pointed at her with a teasing smile. The blonde blushed softly and shakes her head.

"I was not staring at him, just fascinated. I've never seen a human bend like that" She mumbles kicking a rock, mind going back to how worried he sounded right before they left. The four walked with comfortable silence until they each branched off to their homes. Patty and Ben being the last two. 

"Did you realize how worried he sounded before we left" She spoke out knowing if anyone noticed it would be Ben. 

"I did, but you shouldn't worry about it" Ben sighs shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets. 

"Ben what if they are in danger, I can't just let them stay there if they are"

"What could you do Patty? You can't house five people in your home, your parents don't even like it when Eddie or I come over to study" Ben sighs not trying to sound rude, but they were only teens what could they possibly do. Patricia sighs with a nod. 

"Yeah I know" she mumbles stopping in front of her home. Turning to run inside. It was already dark and her parents were probably already upset or worried 

"I'll see you tomorrow" Ben called before walking to his home.

Patricia spent the night laying in bed thinking about the boy from the circus and if they actually were in trouble how she could even help.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a little under a week since Patricia had been back to the circus, her parents made her stay in. Something about how late she showed up the other night and they saw her talking to Ben. Finally she was allowed out and now being dragged down the street by Aurda with Eddie and Ben following them. 

"Come on guys we are gonna be late!" Audra complained as she tugged on the sleeve of Patty's sweater. 

"Audra we won't be late" Eddie sighs and walks up to the girls.

"And if you keep pulling on Patty's sweater you are going to rip it" he adds, making Audra drop the sleeve. 

"Okay I was going to keep it a surprise until we got there but I might as well tell you now" Audra sighed and earned a round of confused and slightly confused looks from the other three of her friends. 

"We are going backstage, I was talking to Bill the juggler he said he could sneak us in before the show" Audra says happily looking at her friends as all their faces morph to concerned, except Patty she seemed intrigued. She could maybe spend some time with Stan, he had been on her mind the whole time she was on house arrest. 

Soon enough the group made it to the grounds. Looking around a new voice caught the attention of the teens 

"Over h-here"

Audra ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him. 

"Bill!" she says happily but quietly, she knew they had to be quiet caused if they got caught here things wouldn't end well. 

"Bill these are my friends, Patty, Eddie, and Ben" she says pointing to each respectively. They all waved and Bill waved back before leading them into the tent. Patricia smiles looking around in amazement. 

"Please l-look around, bu-but be c-c-careful" Bill said before starting to talk to Audra, winking at Patty when she saw Stan walk in and over to his makeup station. Patricia bites on her lip walking over to him. 

"Hey" she whispers and looks down at him. Stan was shocked to hear a girls voice that wasn't Bev's looking up he relaxed slightly seeing Patty, he wouldn't admit it but he had been thinking about her for a while. 

"Hello, I'm Stan" he says holding a hand out to her. Patty smiles as she took his hand in her own.

"I'm Patricia, but please call me Patty" she says introducing herself. Looking around and pulling up a stool to sit next to him 

"Mind if I watch you get ready?" She asked with a bright smile. Stanley hums and reached for the makeup starting to apply it in a comfortable silence. Patricia smiles and grabbed the lipstick out of his hands. 

"May I?" Patty asked happily, causing Stan to blush a bit but he nodded and sat there letting Patty apply the lipstick to his lips carefully. This caught the attention of Audra who smirks at her friends flirting. 

Soon enough they had to part ways since the show was starting soon and if anyone found out the non performers were in the tent everyone would be in trouble. Patty happily took a front row seat with her friends as they watched the show.

"I need a volunteer from the audience" Richie the knife thrower said and looked around, Patty & Audra pointed to Eddie. Who looked terrified by this and Ben laughed at the three. Richie smiled and walked over taking Eddie's hand.

"Just relax babe, I've been doing this for years" Richie whispers in Eddie's ear while guiding him to center stage and against a board. Eddie was frozen in fear as Richie threw knives just narrowly avoiding the smaller male. By the time his act was done Eddie looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack. Patty felt bad for him, but it was fun to see her friend get out of his comfort zone. 

"You did amazing Eds" Richie whispered grabbing his hand and bowing slightly to the audience before sending Eddie back to his seat. Patty wrapped her arm around Eddie. 

"I'm going to kill you guys" Eddie mumbles and Patty giggles softly at his grumbling. 

"Come on Eds it wasn't that bad" Ben said while patting his back.

"Why don't you try letting the trapeze girl flip you around" Eddie grumbles and glares at him. Patricia's attention was pulled from Eddie and to Stan as he stepped on the ring. His eyes met with her before he started his routine. Patty watched fascinated by how he moved, chewing on her lip as she watched eyes not leaving him. 

Audra noticed her friend staring, she was going to definitely tease her over this. Soon the show ended and everyone applauded. The four headed out, Patricia couldn't be late again or her parents would be so mad. On their way out a voice caused her to freeze. 

"Patty!" it was Stan calling for her, this caused the blonde to blush hearing him call her name. Turning she smiles at him. 

"We have the day off tomorrow. Would you like to hangout with me. The others can come as well" Stan said adding the last part quickly. Patricia looked at her friends and looks at Stan again.

"I'd love to" she says happily leaning in to kiss his cheek. Telling him her address before running off to catch up with her friends.

"Stan the man has a date" Richie came up behind the contortionist. 

"Beep beep Richie" Stan sighs turning to him, he wasn't gonna consider it a date. Just the two and friends hanging out. 

"You are coming with me. So is everyone. Because it isn't a date" Stan says pointing at Richie, before walking off to go wash off the makeup of the day. He hated it but it was part of the gig.

The two walked together with Richie blabbing about how cute Eddie was, Stan wasn't really paying attention but he did listen a bit. Eddie was Patty's friend so he had an interest in him and his best friend seemed to like the male quite a bit. Stan smiled softly at his friend but tried not to let the other see and sat down taking off the makeup. Changing into his civilian clothing before spending the rest of the night relaxing with the other performers, his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are y'all enjoying it? I know mike is being a bit left out, I promise he'll be in soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia had convinced her parents to let Audra stay the night. She needed help from her more fashion forward friend to help her get ready for her date tomorrow, okay it wasn't a date but it was a day with Stan so she wanted to look nice.

"You know I saw you kiss him" Audra says, only for Patty to shush her. If her parents heard that they would kill her. 

"It was only on the cheek" Patricia shrugs "We kiss each other on the cheeks all the time" she continues meaning their small group.

"Yeah but this is different. You like him" Audra said with a bright smile and a hushed voice. Patricia rolling her eyes at her.

"Yeah and. You like Bill, Eddie likes Richie, and Ben likes Beverly" she states plainly, looking at her friend with a bored look. Getting off her bed and to her closet. 

"Now can you help me pick some clothing?" she says turning back to her friend. Watching as Audra got up and walked over to Patricia. 

"Well we don't want you to look like you are trying too hard" Audra pointed out while pulling out an off white sun dress. Patricia watched her friend with a smile, holding onto the dress that was shoved in her hands 

"Go try it on. Then we will then accessorize" Adura said still digging through Patricia's closet. Patty nods walking off to the bathroom across the hall to change, then back to her room. Where Audra had already picked a few things to add. 

"Here" she says handing Patty a thin beige cardigan. Patricia happily putting it on, she preferred having her arms covered most of the time. Audra looked over her friend, thinking about what would go best with the outfit.

"Your hair is too short to do much with" She said playing with Patricia's shoulder length golden hair. Patricia playfully swatted her hand away. 

"I'll just wear it down like I always do." Patricia shrugs, hair isn't a big deal to her all she has to do is brush it and she'll be okay. Audra only rolled her eyes at that.

"How can you be so calm about this?" she said flopping down on the bed. 

"You kind of told me to be calm and not try hard" Patty points to her "now I'm going to change again"

With that Patricia went back to the bathroom changing into her night wear. When she returned she told Audra to go change and climbed into bed. She wanted to be well rested for the day ahead of her.

As morning rolled around Patricia was woken up by Audra who was listening to music and getting ready herself. Turning she smiled 

"Oh good you are awake, get dressed and I'll do your makeup" Audra said before applying a pink lip gloss. Patricia climbed out of her bed and went into the bathroom, changing and doing her morning routine before re entering her room. Audra rushing to do some simple makeup to make her blue eyes pop and freckles stand out. Once they were done the two headed down stairs sitting on the front porch chatting before a group walking towards them caught Patricia's eye. 

Stan walked with his friends too the address Patricia gave him, a wide smile broke on to his face when he saw her walk into the streets. His happiness was slightly disrupted when Richie elbowed him.

"Look it's your girlfriend" Richie teased with a smirk.

"Beep beep Richie" Stan sighs before breaking off from the group to greet Patricia. It came as a shock to him when she hugged him. When she pulled back she smiles

"Hello Stan" She smiles at him. Stan smiled back with a soft blush on his cheeks.

"Hey." he said with a soft wave, then motioning to his friends. Introducing her to the ones she hasn't got to talk to yet. 

"So Eddie and Ben said they'd meet us at our secret hangout spot so you guys better feel special." Patricia hums and takes Stan's hand as they walked to the little clearing in the nearby woods.

Stan looked around with a smile, it was nice quiet and probably really good spot for watching birds if there wasn't nine people all around chatting. 

"Eds!" Richie almost yelled as he walked up to the owner of the name. 

"Don't call me that" Eddie huffed but let the knife thrower hug him. Glancing over he saw Patty holding back her giggles.

"What the fuck are you laughing at Patty?!" Eddie yelled pointing at her. This broke her and Patricia bursted into a giggle fit. 

Stan watched the girl giggling, more of a blush crept onto his cheeks. He wanted to be the reason she was giggling. Calming himself he smiled a started a conversation.

"So what do you do for fun?" he asked once she had calmed down from her giggling. 

"We normally come here and hang out, or swim. There is a place not to far from here" she said happily while sitting in the grass, patting a spot next to her and Stan sat down. 

"Really? I haven't been swimming or even had a day off in years" Stan mumbles, he couldn't even remember the last day off he had it's been that long.

"Really? Isn't that kind of illegal to do?" she asked, concern lacing her voice and expression, Stanley just shrugged at her. There was a moment of silence between them before Patricia spoke again. 

"So were you born that bendy or trained?" she asked curiously while looking over him.

"A bit of both" Stan hummed, toying with the waist of his jeans. Patricia nodded slightly at his answers. 

"You are a very hard man to crack. Stan" she comments leaning closer. Stan moved back slightly, getting close to outsiders was a bad idea. They all knew that but when he glanced around to all his friends flirting or chatting with Patricia's friends he realized that they didn't fear the consequences that may follow like he did. 

"Am I? I hadn't noticed" Stan says calmly looking up to the sky laying down with his hands behind his head. 

"Can I lay with you?" Patricia asked looking down at him with a shy smile.

"Sure" Stan said not opening his now closed eyes. Patricia hummed happily as she laid next to him, cuddling closer and resting her head on his chest. This contact made the boy panic slightly, but he relaxed again. Her warmth and general presence made him calmer than normal. Patricia hummed softly a tune that Stan didn't recognize, maybe he'll ask her about it one day. For now he'll just listen to her. Drowning out the chatter and bickering coming from the others who were enjoying their day. 

The nine stayed there till the sun started to set. Eddie was the first to leave followed by Richie offering to walk him home, this making Patricia giggle softly. Bill was next mentioning how Georgie was still back at the tents probably waiting for him. Mike agreed to walk with Bill as he took Audra home before heading back. That left Patty, Stan, Ben, and Beverly. Patricia glanced at Ben, he knew her concerns and didn't think she should bring it up. Not yet at least. 

"I should probably be heading out soon. My parents might not be happy I've been out so late" Patricia sighs standing up and brushing off her dress. Stan quickly standing after her.

"Let me walk you home" he offered shyly, earning a chuckle from Bev. Patty nods happily.

"Okay, bye you two. I'll see you soon" she says waving to Ben and Beverley.

"Don't stay out too late Bev" Stan said with a worried look before walking off with Patty, hand in hand. 

The two continued walking back to Patricia's home. She smiled as she swung their hands gently. When she saw her house come into view she stopped. Stan turned to look at Patty with a confused look.

"If my parents saw me alone with a boy they haven't met they would flip" Patricia answers his unasked question. Stan nodded and looked at her with a softer expression. 

"I think I really like you Patricia" Stanley admits with a shy blush. Patricia smiles as she leans up just close enough to kiss with one simple push. 

"Can I kiss you Stan?" She whispers, watching his eyes move from her lips back to her eyes then her lips again. Stanley closed his eyes and the gap between them. This took Patty by surprise, but she quickly melted her arms wrapped arms his neck and his held her hips. The kiss lasted a few moments before they parted.

"I'll see you soon Stan" Patty smiles and kissed his cheek again before she headed off to her home. She was blushing and smiling like and idiot, butterflies fluttering around her stomach. A good day wrapped up in the best way possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this gets nsfw. But is also kinda needed with the first bit. Sorry.
> 
> It gets nsfw when they go home.

A few weeks had passed by, most days spent hanging out at the tents or in the clearing. Everyone was getting closer to the circus kids. Currently Patricia was walking hand in hand with Stan,they were spending his day off together like they normally did but this was different. It was just them. 

"So when should we tell the others?" Patricia asked, breaking the comfortable silence. 

"I don't know." Stan hummed looking at her. He didn't really know why they are keeping their relationship secret, but they were. Maybe to him it had something to do with once they are out something bad will happen. 

When they reached a small lake Patricia smiled brightly at him. 

"We are here" she said sitting in the grass near the edge. Stan taking a seat next to her arm around Patty's shoulder. Patricia smiles resting her head on his shoulder.

"I was thinking we could go swimming" she spoke up looking out to the lake.

"I didn't bring or even have-"

"Underwear or skinny dipping" Patricia cut him off and looking at him, seeing his worried and unsure expression. 

"We don't have to" she mumbled looking to the water again.

"What no. It sounds like a great idea it's just.. Never mind we can go swimming" Stan says softly while kissing her cheek. Patricia smiles softly turning to look at him. Stan captures her lips in a soft kiss. Slowly slipping off her cardigan as they kiss. Patricia pulls away with a giggle and starts to unbutton his shirt. Stan smiles at her shyly while she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Leaning in to kiss him again, Stanley happily kissed back again. When they pulled away Stan slowly pulled off Patricia's shirt.

"Are we doing underwear or skinny dipping?" Stan asked in a whisper. Patricia shrugs.

"What ever you are comfortable with" Patricia smiles at him, gasping softly when she felt her bra dropped into her lap. Looking down then back to Stan who was staring.

"Like what you see?" Patty teased, pulling Stan out of his daze. The poor boy to blush a bright red, yet he nodded. This made Patricia giggle and pull him into a soft kiss, Stanley happily kissing her back. When they parted Patricia stood up and slid off her skirt and panties before running into the water. Stan looked down at his lap not trying to stare at her while she undressed. 

"Are you coming?!" Patricia called from the water. 

"Yeah" Stan called and removed his jeans and boxers. Joining Patty in the water, swimming around with a smile. Patricia smiles and watched him before swimming over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Stan" She spoke softly, sure they had only known each other for a month and a bit but what she felt with him was so strong and unlike anything else she had ever felt. 

"Yeah Patty?" Stan looked at her. He could read that she was nervous, it was on her face. 

"I love you" Patricia said looking at him watching his reaction to her confession. Stan was shocked, no one other than friends has said that to him. Yet he felt the same, he loved her so much. 

"I love you too" Stan finally broke the silence. Patricia broke, tears rolling down her cheeks. Stan noticed and started to panic, why was she crying? 

"Shh don't cry baby love. It's okay" he whispers pulling her closer kissing her temple. Patricia sighs softly relaxing in his arms. Her next question was going to sound crazy to him, but she needed to ask.

"I leave for college after the summer, come with me." Patricia watched him, his face dropping broke her heart. 

"I can't" was all he said. Looking at the water, he couldn't just leave. None of them could, they were bound to the circus forever until they died. Patricia frowns looking at him. 

"Why not? It has something to do with the circus doesn't it" She asked softly cupping his cheeks, Stan just nodded. Patricia's gut feeling something was wrong from day one was right. Patricia pulled him into another soft kiss. 

"It's something bad isn't it?" Patricia pushed on, she wanted to know more to help him and his friends. 

"Yes, and I don't want you getting mixed up in it" Stan says firmly and pulls away getting out of the water. Patricia quickly followed him out.

"Stanley" She says reaching for his hand, this was the first time she called him by his full name. Stan turned to her, looking over her body getting a full look at it. He took in as much detail as he could. Patricia blushed at his eyes roaming her body, even if hers were doing the same. 

"My parents aren't home" Patricia blurts out, this wasn't her original plan but now she wanted him. Hell she would have taken him right there in the grass. 

"Okay" Stan nods scrambling to pull his clothing on so they could walk back to Patty's house. Patricia did the same. Once dressed she grabbed his hand and happily started off home. 

Opening the door to her house she smiles pulling Stan into the building. Closing and locking the door she brings him up to her room. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stan asked looking at her with a smile, Patricia nods closing her bedroom door. Walking across her room she put on some music, it was some slow love songs. Turning back to Stan with a smile.

"I'm sure I want this" she whispers slowly removing her clothing again. Stan doing the same till they were standing in front of each other naked again. Patricia hummed and wrapped her arms around Stan's neck kissing him deeply. Stan's hands found their way to her hips, pulling her against his body. Walking them to her bed 

"Do you have any condoms?" Stan asked looking at her and Patricia without breaking eye contact opened the drawer on the bed side table to reveal a handful she stole from Audra. Stan looked at them and smiles more.

"We won't need them right away" Stan hummed and kissed her again, hands massaging Patricia's chest. Pulling a small moan from her. 

"Stan, I haven't done this before" Patricia looked into his eyes. Stan looked into hers.

"Neither have I" he admits kissing her again. Patricia kissed back, moaning slightly into the kiss. She could feel him growing hard against her thighs. Patricia's hands found their way tangled into Stan's curls. 

"I don't know how long we have" she whispers looking at him nervously. Stan nods as he reached for one of the condoms in her bedside table. Opening it and rolling it on. Patricia bites her lip anxiously, they were doing this. If someone told her months ago this would be happening she would roll her eyes and laughed at them. Her train of thought crashed when she felt Stan's fingers sliding between her folds. Soft moans came from her as he slid two fingers into her, slowly pumping them.

"You are already so fucking wet" he whispered moving his fingers faster, Patricia moaned louder. 

"Stan. I need you now" Patty could get out before she was moaning again. Stanley smiles pulling his fingers out of her, bringing the fingers to his lips and cleaning them off.

"You taste amazing" Stan praised and Patricia blushed hiding her face in her hands. Stan gently pulled them away, looking at her. 

"You ready?" Stan asked with a smile and Patricia nods as her hands cupped his cheeks. Kissing him deeply as Stan slowly pushed into her. Patricia gasps at the new feeling holding his face gently looking at him, biting her lip. It didn't hurt just new and she wanted more. Stanley looked at her a bit worried about her reaction.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently, Patty only nodded and pulled him into another gentle kiss. Stan saw this as an okay to slowly pull out then pushed back in. Patricia broke the kiss with a soft moan.

"Stan. Faster" Patty whispers, her voice was soft and sultry. Stan nods as her picked up the pace. Patricia moans louder. Her hands moving from his face to hair, tugging on his curls slightly. This pulled a groan from Stanley. Patricia smiles and pulled him down for another kiss. Stan thrusting into her faster, letting one hand drop down to rub small circles on her clit. 

"Oh fuck" Patricia moans tugging on his hair more, a knot tightening in her stomach. She didn't know what was coming so she couldn't warn Stan. Moaning loudly she came around him. Stanley moaned lowly and kept thrusting into her, Patty didn't even have a moment to catch her breath before she was moaning again. 

"I love you" Stan whispers as he kissed her neck gently, not wanting to leave a mark. Patricia closed her eyes and played with his hair.

"I love you too" Patty whisper back, words mixing with her moans. Stan's movements got faster and sloppier as he grew closer to climax. His thumb still working on her clit. Patricia's legs wrapped around his waist holding him closer to her. Almost screaming with pleasure when he hit her g-spot. 

"Baby love" he whispers kissing behind her ear. Sending shivers down her spine. 

"I'm close" he continued. Patricia nods as she was too. Only a few more thrusts and both of them were reaching a climax, chasing a high before Stan pulled out and laid beside her. Patricia was panting and looked at him, a love sick smile lazily tugging on the corners of her lips. Stanley smiled back stealing a soft kiss and pulling her to his chest. 

Their moment ruined when the two heard her front door. Panic filled the girl as she shot up looking for her clothing, Stan watched her while gathering his own. Getting dressed Stan looked at her watching as Patty pulled a fresh sweater over her head and some jean shorts on. 

"Patricia are you home?" her mother called walking up the stairs. Patty panics pointing to the closest. Stan nodded getting in. 

"My room mom" she called and sat at her desk opening a random book. Her mother opening the door with a smile. 

"Dinner will be soon, please wash up" she says and Patty nods. Once her mom left Patty listened for the foot steps before freeing Stan from the closet. 

"You'll have to leave through the window and not get caught" She whispers, Stan nodded pulling her into a deep kiss. He didn't want to leave but knew it could end badly for both of them. Parting from the kiss the both gave sad smiles. 

"I'll see you tomorrow" Patricia whispers opening the window for him. 

"Yeah. I love you" Stan whispers back and gives her a sheepish smile. 

"I love you too" Patricia smiles back watching as he leaves. Closing her window after a moment before going and cleaning up for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

With summer slowly coming to a close Patty spent as much time she could with her boyfriend and friends. She had grown close to Stan's friends, and currently the group were sitting in their clearing. All chatting with each other, that was when the topic of what happens after summer ends. 

"My mom is making me stay at home while doing school…" Eddie sighs looking at his friends, they knew their school wasn't going to be the same. 

"I'm going off to a high arts school" Audra smiles sadly looking at Bill, she too had grown close to Bill. Like Patty and Stan. 

"I'm moving out, got accepted as an apprentice for a big building company" Ben says happily, it's been a dream of his since high school. 

Patty hesitated before opening up, Stan knew she wanted to leave for school but know to stay with him she was willing to not go to the school of her dreams. 

"I don't know" Patty finally spoke up with all eyes on her. 

"Baby love. I thought you had that school.." Stan whispers kissing her cheek. Patricia shrugs looking down at her lap. 

"I don't want to leave you" She admits turning to a now very shocked Stanley. The other's all watched them quietly, her friends knew she wanted to go to school and become a school counselor. This was a shock to all of them. 

Patricia pulled Stan into a hug, hiding her face in his neck. This was the first time she opened up about that, she always talked to Stan about leaving and going off to school. Doing what she wanted, but more specifically what her parents wanted. Of course she wanted to go to school but to her Stan was important, she would just take classes here in the local college. 

"You okay?" Stan's voice broke her from her running thoughts. She finally realized that she was clinging to her boyfriend. Pulling back she smiles softly. 

"Yeah. Sorry" Patricia whispers looking around to see concern laced on everyone's faces. 

"Pats you sure you are okay? You are pale" Audra asked looking at her friend. Patricia nods, she was okay maybe just a bit overwhelmed. Audra smiles slightly at her yet doesn't push her for more. Patricia hums slightly laying down onto the grass, looking up to the sky. 

"Baby love would you like to go for a walk?" Stan asked softly peering over her. Patricia smiles, stealing a kiss as she got up. The couple walking off together prompted her friends to shout and wolf whistle at them. 

"Use protection" Richie's voice could be heard as they walked away. 

As soon as the two knew they were alone, Stan found a spot to sit with Patty. 

"What's up?" She asked looking at him as he took her hand in his. 

"I don't want to be holding you back" Stan said softly looking at their hands. 

"Stan. If I stay. It is because I want to. There is colleges here I can go to" Patricia said squeezing his hand. 

"But they weren't as good as the one you wanted" Stan said softly looking up to her. Patricia smile at him, she knew he cared and wanted her to go far in life. Shaking her head Patty leans in to kiss him gently. Stanley kissed her back gently, pulling back when she placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Patricia asked noticing the pained expression on his face. Stanley nods with a soft sigh. 

"Yeah I'm fine." He lied, she touched the fresh wound that he got from not performing the best he could last night. It still burned when it was touched. 

"Stan.." Patricia cupped his cheek, she was worried it was written all over her face. 

"There is just a few sores from last night" Stan admits, it wasn't a lie but not the full truth. 

"Can I see? You had a reaction" she asked while gently stroking his cheek with her thumb. Stan hesitated for a moment before slowly pulling off his shirt. Patricia looked over his back, seeing the bruises and small cuts. A small frown tugged on her lips.

"Stan what happened? Who did this" she asked. Gently reaching out to touch his skin.

"I wasn't performing my best" was all Stan could get out. He didn't want her wrapped up in this bullshit. His statement caused Patricia to frown slightly. 

“Stan, who did this to you?” Patty asked softly, she knew the answer. Over the whole summer she noticed the small bruises over her boyfriend's body. And when Stan didn’t answer her it only confirmed her suspicions. 

“You can’t stay there, none of you can” Patricia said cutting into the silence that Stan had found deafening. Of course Patty would say something like this, she always cared for him and his friends. But he couldn’t let her or her friends get wrapped in this that was what happened to all of them. They tried to break out Bill’s little brother and got sucked into the shit show. When they joined the only other person there was Bev, and not long after Stan, Bill, And Richie. Mike showed up. Since then they have been travelling and performing. Now here he was sitting in front of who he thinks might be the love of his life, scared to death that she will be roped into what he has to live. 

“No, you can’t get wrapped into this” Stan looked at her, grabbing Patty’s hands. 

“Stan, I need you safe. All of you” Patricia said looking at him, of course she was stubborn. She didn’t want them hurt anymore. Stan shakes his head. He couldn’t let her. Patricia didn’t want to argue, so she dropped it but she was already forming a plan. Might be a bit illegal but she needed him and his friends free. 

“Please tell me Patty you won’t do anything” Stan said with a worried look. Patricia nods and pulled him into a kiss.Stan kissed back, holding her close to him. 

After some time of just sitting there holding each other the couple finally decided they had been gone long enough. Stan knew Richie would make a joke about how they would be fucking in the woods the whole time. Patricia took his hands as they walked, they had been quietly enjoying the moment with each other. They didn’t need to say anything, everything felt calm with the moment. As they made it back to the group, they could hear laughing.

“Welcome back you two” Audra greeted with a soft smirk. The tone of her friend caused Patty to blush softly.

“She is blushing that means we were right!” Richie shouts only to be smacked by Eddie, even if the smaller male was laughing with the other. Stan rolled his eyes at the comments.

“We were just talking” Patricia says softly peeling her head off Stan’s shoulder to glare at the group of friends.

“Yeah sure you were” Audra shoots back to her friend “Sounds like when Eddie tells his mom he is going to study with Ben” 

Eddie glared at Audra at her comment, sure he did lie a lot to get time alone with Richie. Patty smiles softly and stays close to Stan. The rest of the day everyone just sat and spent the time doing whatever they pleased.


End file.
